


Bastard Teacher Pays For His Crimes Against Education

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: totally not clickbait, why are all the others about sex this game is about fucking school???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh shit!!!!!! teacher gets caught misbehaving in the hallway and gets his ass handed to him by the principal!!!!





	Bastard Teacher Pays For His Crimes Against Education

"baldi you ugly little man, you know that obliterating students is against staff rules." the principal crossed his arms, very disappointed

 

"thot." replied baldi

 

the anger of an angry mob ran through the principal's blood as he heard those words, and he reach out to the bastard standing in front of him. the school building seemed to dissolve around them, as the man picked him up and threw him into the sun, ending his reign if terror and education forever


End file.
